Anna (boss)
Anna is the third player character to be fought in ''Epic Battle Fantasy 5''. Anna is fought in No Man's Land. She fights the party shortly after Natalie has been kidnapped by Lance (believing Matt and NoLegs to be Lance's henchmen). After defeating her and clearing up the misunderstanding, she joins the party. Appearance Anna bears a striking resemblance to Anna, courtesy of being literally the same person. She is wearing the Amber Bobble and the Ranger Skirt. Anna is wielding the Fairy Bow. Stats Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 100% |StatusStrength1 = 1x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Unleashes Leaf Blade. Status strength increased to 2x on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Piercing Shot |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 65 |Element2 = Bio |Element%2 = 50% |Type2 = Physical |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 2x |Acc2 = 150% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 100% |Notes2 = Ignores target Defence buffs. Unleashes Leaf Blade. Status strength increased to 4x on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Leaf Blade |Power3 = 55/2 |Target3 = Single |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Bio |Element%3 = 100% |Crit3 = 30% |RdF3 = 10% |Acc3 = 100% |Notes3 = Is only used immediately after Normal Attack and Piercing Shot. |Attack4 = Razor Leaf |Power4 = 70/5 |Target4 = All |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Bio |Element%4 = 100% |Crit4 = 30% |RdF4 = 10% |Acc4 = 100% |Notes4 = Only used on Hard or Epic difficulties. Summons a Green Bush, Wooden Idol or Putrid Worm, summoning a second one when <49% HP; if Foe Remix is enabled, summons Cat Ninjas, Cat Bombers and Cat Snipers instead. |Attack5 = Whirlwind |Power5 = 36/3 |Target5 = Single |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Wind |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 60% 50% |StatusStrength5 = 2x 20% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Acc5 = 100% |Notes5 = Cannot be used on Hard or Epic difficulties. Summons a Green Bush, Wooden Idol or Putrid Worm, summoning a second one when <49% HP; if Foe Remix is enabled, summons Cat Ninjas, Cat Bombers and Cat Snipers instead. |Attack6 = Hurricane |Power6 = 50 |Target6 = All |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Wind |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 60% 50% |StatusStrength6 = 2x 15% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Acc6 = 100% |Notes6 = Only used on Hard or Epic difficulties. Before the v2 update, didn't inflict a Magic Defence debuff. Summons a Green Bush, Wooden Idol or Putrid Worm, summoning a second one when <49% HP; if Foe Remix is enabled, summons Cat Ninjas, Cat Bombers and Cat Snipers instead. |Attack7 = Aqua Arrow |Power7 = 40 |Target7 = Single |Type7 = Physical |Element7 = Water |Element%7 = 100% |StatusChance7 = 100% |StatusStrength7 = 2x |StatusIcon7 = |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Acc7 = 100% |Attack8 = Frost Arrow |Power8 = 50 |Target8 = Single |Type8 = Physical |Element8 = Ice |Element%8 = 100% |StatusChance8 = 50% |StatusStrength8 = 1x |StatusIcon8 = |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Acc8 = 100% |Attack9 = Spark Arrow |Power9 = 40 |Target9 = Single |Type9 = Physical |Element9 = Thunder |Element%9 = 100% |StatusChance9 = 50% |StatusStrength9 = 1x |StatusIcon9 = |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Acc9 = 100% |Attack10 = Eat Pumpkin |Power10 = MaxHP/4 |Target10 = Self |RdF10 = 10% |Notes10 = Only used once upon reaching <59% HP. |Attack11 = Mighty Oak |Power11 = 120/9 |Target11 = All |Type11 = Physical |Element11 = Earth |Element%11 = 100% |Crit11 = 10% |RdF11 = 10% |Acc11 = 200% |Notes11 = Limit Break! First 2 hits deal 10% total damage each, the following 4 hits deal 5% each, next hit deals 10%, first jump deals 40% and last jump deals 10%. }}Summoned foes will be at the same level as Anna. Battle logic Action * If Surrender Score ≥4 → Surrender; * Every 2nd turn; ** Limit Break → Mighty Oak; ** If playing on Hard/Epic → Hurricane (1/2), Razor Leaf (1/2); ** Otherwise → Whirlwind; * <59% HP and hasn't eaten yet → Eat Pumpkin; * Otherwise → Normal Attack (1/4), Piercing Shot (1/4); ** If playing on Hard/Epic and selected target is Wet → Frost Arrow (1/4), Spark Arrow (1/4); ** Otherwise → Aqua Arrow, (1/6), Frost Arrow (1/6), Spark Arrow (1/6). * Anna's Limit Break becomes available every time she receives damage equal to 50% of her max HP. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 50% → Normal Attack (1/2), Piercing Shot (1/2). Surrender Score is calculated as such: * For each of Burn, Poison, Wet, Weaken, Tired, Cursed, Bad Luck or Stagger add 1 point. * If Anna's HP is below 29% add 1 point, 2 points if she's below 19%, 3 points if she's below 9% or 4 points if she's below 4%. Strategy Among the player fights, Anna is a serious challenge and much more powerful than Natalie was. Anna boasts a wide variety of attacks from many different elements, and has a good chance of inflicting several painful status conditions such as Freeze and Stun. This movepool gets even worse on harder difficulties, as Anna's Whirlwind gets upgraded to Hurricane (which has higher power and is multi-target) and gains the option of using Razor Leaf. Furthermore, Anna's AI is improved somewhat on harder difficulties, as she will stop using Aqua Arrow on Wet targets (instead having a slightly higher chance to use Spark and Frost Arrow against them). If you want to take a shortcut around this battle and use nothing but statuses, Anna is actually fairly easy. In order to trigger a Surrender, Anna has a special meter which must hit 4 points. When the player inflicts a status condition onto her, Anna will gain 1 point until it fades. Relevant statuses include Burn, Poison, Wet, Weaken, Tired, Cursed, Bad Luck and Stagger. A reliable combination would be throwing a Shuriken for Poison, the Baby Penguin flair for Wet, the Dirt Boulder summon for Tired, and finishing by throwing a Hand Bomb for Stagger. Anna will also gain points as she takes damage; the checkpoints are at 29%, 19%, 9% and 4%. Trivia * As with all of the player fights, looking at Anna in the bestiary will show whatever equipment she currently has instead of what she wore during the fight. * Despite not wearing any equipment that gives an elemental weakness (in fact, the Amber Bobble resists Fire) Anna still is vulnerable to Fire and Wind. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses Category:Characters